I Have Seen Better Days
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: This contains Twilight, and GX. The Cullens and Bella and Jacob head to Duel Academy. However, something is waiting for them there. Slight Romance, perhaps one human OC. Pairings are mixed up, GX and Twilight.T to be safe
1. Reasoning with Bella

**Okay, I wanted to be the first one to make a Twilight-GX fanfic, but someone beat me to it. So later, I'll be throwing some Pokémon in there. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"No! I won't let you!" Bella screamed at the Cullen family, hurting their ears.

"Bella, honey," Esme said gently, "this has to be done. We can't stay here any longer. I'd invite you to come, but Charlie—"

"Charlie will let me go!" Bella interrupted. "He has to let me go with you! If he loves me, he will!"

"Bella…" Jasper moaned. Bella just glared at him.

"Go get Charlie, I want to speak with him."

"But—" Carlisle tried.

"NOW!" Bella ordered. The Cullens all left, except for Edward, of course.

"Bella, we need to do this, don't get into a fit!"

"I already have, Edward, in case you haven't noticed." Edward sighed and sidled over to Bella, who sucked in a breath, but fought to resist his charm.

"Bella, there's a sufficient reason we're doing this. Carlisle will kill me for telling you this, but… We're in danger. Someone here knows our secret. I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew it was someone at our school. Bella, if we want to keep ourselves safe, we need to vanish."

"I… guess," Bella sighed in defeat. "But to Japan?"

"Sort of. To an island off the coast of Japan."

"I didn't think you spoke Japanese."

"I don't. There's a plot hole, so we'll be fi—Sh! I hear someone!" Edward and Bella fell silent. They were outside in a small clearing. The trees waved in the gentle breeze, and a bird chirped somewhere. A bush nearby rustled and out came a rather large wolf.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed. Edward groaned inwardly in disgust, but for his fiancée's sake, he kept a friendly face. "What're you doing here?" she asked, breaking away from Edward to hug Jacob around the neck. Jacob glanced at Edward.

"He says stay there." Jacob backed back into the bush, and came out in his human form. Then, he and Bella embraced.

"I heard the Cullen family is moving again," he commented. "Shame. What ever shall you do?"

Bella stared up at him confidently. "I'm going to get Charlie to let me go!"

"Oh?" Jacob replied loftily. "Maybe I should go, too." Bella glanced back at Edward.

"Don't look at me," he said.

"We're looking at you," Jacob said. Bella laughed once awkwardly as Jacob and Edward began to stare each other down.

The Cullens returned with Charlie, nearly sick, being carried by Carlisle. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that his daughter's dating a vampire.

"Bella, honey!" he exclaimed. "What did you want me for?"

"Char—dad, the Cullens are moving, and I want to move with them!"

"Oh Bella, sweetie, that's not up to me to decide anymore," Charlie said sadly. "I hate to face it, but I can't take care of you anymore. You have to make your own decisions now." He turned to Carlisle. "PLEASE take me home?" Carlisle nodded and grinned sheepishly. In a blink, they were gone.

"So I CAN come!" Bella squealed, jumping into Edward's arms. "When do we leave?"

* * *

"So, Students, we will be getting seven new students tomorrow. I want you to welcome them with open hearts," Sheppard's voice boomed over the loud speaker. The students were all gathered in the auditorium (I don't know what else to call it). Sheppard's speech ended, and the students were dismissed for a free day.

"So, how many girls so you think will be coming?" Atticus asked playfully. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Atticus…"

"What? I'm only joking, sis."

Chazz, as always, was in a bad mood. He was bothered by his duel spirits, pestered by Jaden, and scolded by his one true love. It didn't help that Syrus and Hasselberry were in another argument.

"You know, I bet they're vampires come to eat us all," Chazz grumbled.

"Oh, c'mon, Chazz!" Jaden laughed. "Lighten up! We don't always get new students! And besides, vampires don't eat people, they drink their blood. Zombies eat people." Chazz rolled his eyes at him.

"I know, moron, I was kidding." There was a pause.

"Chazz? Kidding?" Syrus clarified. Suddenly, he and Hasselberry started cracking up.

"What, I can't be sarcastic?" Chazz retorted.

"It was the way you said it," Syrus laughed, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Why I outta…" Chazz looked like he was about to attack, but then he turned on his heel and strode away with a huff.

His feet took him to the beach. He sat down on the sand just out of reach of the water, where the sand was warm and dry, but he was cooled by the ocean breeze. The scent calmed him somewhat, so instead of fuming, his mind wandered and he stared out at the ocean.

_With every new story, a world is created._ Chazz jumped. The voice had come from _inside his mind!_ He looked around, but he was alone. _Some very bad people are coming to DA. I'm here to protect you. Perhaps, together, we can defend Duel Academy._

"What are you talking about!?" Chazz asked out loud, his voice sounding pinched.

_Oh, let me introduce myself. I am known as… well, my name is unpronounceable by the human language, containing letters you've never seen. So just call me…Takayuki. Oh and, please don't talk so loudly. It hurts._

'But how else am I supposed to answer?' Chazz asked silently. Then he realized that he just did.

_I can't answer anymore questions, Chazz. I must take a rest. Try not to scream for about 24 hours, kay? And remember, a new realm is created every time someone authors. _After that, Chazz was relieved that he had his head to himself again. Well, not entirely, but enough. But where did Takayuki come from? He guessed he could ask when Takayuki woke up.

Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jacob (by his request, I swear, he did NOT want to be left out), and Bella were speeding their way towards Duel Academy on a private yacht. How close they were to the vampires' next new enemy.

* * *

**Next up, The Cullens… and Bella and Jacob… Get Japanese names! This is for fun, so I'm not actually going to use the names. But who… or what… is Takayuki?**


	2. New Roommates

**I think I'm having fun with this story…**

* * *

The seven teens stepped off of the yacht. Bella stretched and Jacob lay down to let his seasickness subside. The vampires, of course, were fine. They were dead. They don't get sick. Chancellor Sheppard greeted them with a box of supplies.

"Hello, you must be the new students!" They nodded. "Well, just for fun, the students suggested that we give you Japanese names. You won't need to use them, but who doesn't want a Japanese name? You must be…" He looked at a sheet of paper. "Bella. Do you want to hear your name?"

"Sure."

"Your Japanese name is Bunko." Bella looked horrified.

"I think it's beautiful," Edward whispered in her ear. Her face lifted.

"Edward is Etsuko, Emmet is Emiko, Alice is Arisu, Rosalie is Ryoko, Jasper is Juro, and Jacob is Jomei," Sheppard said in one breath. He gasped slightly at the end, and then continued. "Here are your dorms, and the students there will help you find your rooms. Edward, you're rooming with a guy named Allan Leonas, Emmett and Jasper rooming in the Blue dorm also. Rosalie, you're with Wren Besnik in the Blue Girl's dorm, and Alice and Bella are together also. Jacob, you're in the Red dorm, and the only available space there was with Chazz Princeton. I'm afraid he won't be very friendly, but try to forgive him." Jacob just nodded harshly. He'd seen a map of the island before they left, so he knew that the red dorm was the farthest away from anything. Especially Bella.

Sheppard started handing out packages. He also handed them each a PDA, and told them how to use it. Then, they went their separate ways. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella all headed toward a large, castle-like structure. Emmet, Jasper, and Edward headed toward another castle-like building. Jacob went towards the roach motel.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

When I reached the Red dorm, I didn't know I was there. It looked like some cheap motel for some alcoholic to bring a girl to for a night-out. I looked down at my PDA and found out my dorm number. 201. I walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again.

Three kids came out of a door a bit of a ways down. One had bi-color hair, one had blue hair, and one had dreadlocks and a dino bandanna. Wierdest. Hairstyles. Ever.

"Whoa, how old _are_ you?" The bi-colored hair asked me.

"Seventeen," I replied simply. I did not want to talk to this kid.

"Jaden!" said the blunette. "That's not very polite." He sighed. "I apologize for Jaden's rudeness. I'm Syrus Truesdale, and this is Hasselberry." The kid, who was too buff to be healthy, I bet, looked me over.

"So you roomin' with The Chazz, private?" he asked me. The Chazz? Was this guy some sort of ego-maniac? I'd better brace myself.

"I s'pose so. I'm here, aren't I?" I responded.

"So what's you're name?" Jaden asked.

"Jacob… Black."

"Cool! After you get settled, wanna duel?"

"Duel?" I was confused. He sure smelled like a human. I noticed a belt strapped to his waist, holding a small box. "What do you mean by duel?"

Jaden's eyes widened. "You don't know how to duel? Well, I guess we better teach you before you get beat up." He paused. "Although I kind of expect you to get the better of the bullies." I felt myself stiffen. I know he was trying to be friendly, but I didn't like this kid.

"I'm tired. Let me go and settle."

"Okay, see you later, Jacob! Oh, come to my room tomorrow whenever you want after 10 AM to learn how to duel. See ya!" And with that, the three kids disappeared into room 205. I memorized the number. Then I turned to my own door and unlocked it. In it, I found a triple bunk bed, one desk, one chair, and a small kitchen-like section. There wasn't even a private bathroom. Lovely.

I heard someone enter behind me, and I saw a tall (though not nearly as tall as me) kid with spiky black hair, narrow onyx eyes, and pale skin. If I didn't have a wonderful sense of smell, I would have guessed he was a vampire. But something in his eyes didn't seem right. Like there was a battle raging in his head, or there was an occupant he didn't really want. He glared at me.

"You Jacob Black?" I nodded. The boy huffed. "The Chazz does not like roommates, but seeing as I'm the only one with room to spare, I guess I'll make do. You take the lower bunk." Suddenly, as he was walking toward the bed, he jerked to a stop. I glanced at his eyes. A storm was raging behind them. Chazz shook his head and continued toward his bed. He climbed up to the top one, rolled over, and was asleep. I sighed and took out a bright red blazer. Eew.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

My "brothers" and I walked towards the guy's dorm. It looked like a palace. As we entered, we were greeted by whitewashed walls and sparkly tables. I was worried _we_ would start sparkling! But we were fine, and we went to find our rooms.

They were both on the third floor, next to each other luckily. We explored Emmett's and mine first. They all looked the same. The difference was that there were two large blue beds instead of one, as I've seen in some of the other rooms. A bathroom was adjoining the room, and we had a wonderful balcony.

I sensed a person stand in our doorway. There stood a boy with long, flaming red hair, wide blue eyes, and tanned skin. _Allan Leonas, nod once,_ I told Edward silently. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod slightly.

"Hello, my name is Allan. Which one of you is Edward Cullen?" the boy asked politely.

"I'm Edward," Edward replied. "These are my brothers, Jasper and Emmett." Allan looked us over.

"I welcome you all to Duel Academy. Have you tried on your uniforms yet?"

"No, we'll do that now, if you don't mind…" I trailed. I sent a slight rush of embarrassment toward Allan. He took the hint and left for his own room. We opened the parcel, and found long blue jackets. Emmett tried his one first, and struck a pose. His silliness was overwhelming, and I broke out laughing. Edward kept a straight face and put his on. _Ooh, Bella's gonna __looove__ this! _I teased him silently. He growled in my direction. I put on my own jacket, and we decided to go and explore the island a little bit.

As we exited the dorm, we ran into a group of three girls. One was a red head, the other had sleek black hair, and the one I was looking at had dirty blonde hair and honey eyes not unlike our own. Oops, I just sent a wave of first-sight-love to her… crap crap crap crap crap crap…

"Hello, my name is Alexis, you must be three of the new students," the blondie introduced. Hello Blondie. I felt Edward nudge me. Nah nah, you can't stop me…

"I'm Edward, this is Jasper, and this is Emmett, my two brothers."

"I'm Jasmine," the black haired girl swooned. She was already crushing on Edward. Hear that Edward? Yeah, I know what you're thinking… mwahahaha… Ow. HE PINCHED ME!!

"I'm Mindy," the red-head said. Hey that rhymed. STOP PINCHING ME!!

"So… are you exploring the island?" Alexis asked.

"Why don't we be your guides!" Jasmine offered quickly before any of us could respond. Before we knew it, Jasmine had grabbed onto Edward and started to lead us around the island. I hung in the back of our little group and Alexis joined me… hooray…

Have I mentioned she smells like roses?

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella, Alice, and I strode towards our dorm. It looked like a castle fit for a princess like moi. Haha, just kidding. I'm not THAT vain!

Although, I AM a bit worried about Bella. Yes, me, worried about Bella. Shocker. But I remember very clearly what happened when Edward wasn't there last time. I think she'll be okay, because a) Alice is with her and b) Edward is on the same island, and will probably be visiting her in the night, despite the school rules.

We reached our rooms, which were strategically placed next to each other. We stayed in the empty one to change in. I like these uniforms, although I don't think Bella thinks the same way. Alice… I'm not to sure about. She'll probably be making modifications for "the sake of fashion."

Yeah, I met Wren. She's a strange girl, with long, pale pink hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. She treasured this orb with something pinkish-brown twirling in it. She claimed it to be magical. Pff. She's one strange girl. Although, I'd have to be careful around her, if we don't want her finding out our secret.

We decided to take a walk. I enjoyed the fresh air, and marvelled at how the sun didn't reflect on us. How was that possible? I touched my arm… it was still freezing. I was so preoccupied with this, I almost ran into a boy about Bella's height. He had longish silver hair and these gorgeous blue eyes. Not to mention he was wearing a silver suit. I sniffed. Ahh… lilacs…

"Oh, hello, didn't see you there," he apologized. What manners!

"My fault, I wasn't looking," I replied. I could read his face like a book. He wanted me, and I knew it. I thought back to Emmett. How would he take to this? I decided I wouldn't care… oops, I gotta be careful of Edward's radar ear.

"By the way, my name's Aster."

"Rosalie," I introduced. Alice and Bella introduced themselves. Aster shook their hands. For me, he took mine and kissed it. I faked a blush and batted my lashes. My golden eyes locked on to his blue ones. I zoned in, reading his every body movement. Sooner or later, I would go in for the kill, after learning more about him, of course. "My sisters and I, we were going for a walk. Care to join us?"

"Sounds interesting." So he joined my side. Inside, my still heart was swooning. Outside, I was calm, as if I had just made a new friend. This year was going to be interesting. It's in the air.

* * *

**Slightly boring, but it will speed up after this. I'm always a get-to-the-point type of gal. I tried different POVs than I have ever tried (except for Jacob…). Hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Rosalie's Bloodsinger

**Now… Let's see how well Jacob learns duelling! I enjoyed using the POVs from the last chapter, so I'll be using them again and probably for a while.**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

The next day at 1 o'clock, I met up with Jaden in his room. First, he, Syrus, and Hasselberry marvelled at my jacket. I had ripped off the ugly sleeves, but that left the shoulders a bit shredded. I, of course, kept it open, and I washed it with some dark jeans so that the dark color would bleed into it. It made the white part gray and the red part darker and smoky. After that, they took me to Miss Dorothy.

Miss Dorothy sold cards, and, using Sryus's DPoints (I'd have to pay him back later when I've done some of my own duels), bought a special pack for me. They were all surprised that she had any starter decks at all, but it was only a dinosaur deck. So Syrus bought some packs that I thought looked cool. Then, they took me to a secluded clearing so we wouldn't be interrupted.

"Okay, you duel Syrus, and I'll stand by you to help out," Jaden suggested. I nodded, and Syrus took a spot a bit of a ways from me. I flipped a switch I found on the side of the duel disc, and it activated. Jaden told me where the cards could and could not go.

"The deck goes here, and the slot with an arrow on it is the Graveyard, where you discard." He pointed to the five panels that were on "wings." "These are where you put your monsters. The monsters with 1-4 stars on them can be summoned without a tribute, which is sacrificing one monster for another one, 6-5 stars require one tribute, and 7+ are usually summoned with two sacrifices." Next, he pointed to slots that were under the panels. "These are where your spell and trap cards go. That's the green and purple cards. You press these buttons here to activate them." Then he went into the rules a bit. "There are basically six phases of a turn. The draw phase, where you draw one card each turn, the standby phase, the Main Phase 1, where you summon a monster (you can only summon one per turn unless you have a card that allows you to do more), set traps or spell cards. The Battle phase is where you attack your opponent's monsters, or directly if they have none. However, you can't attack on your first turn if you go first. The Main Phase 2 is where you set additional traps or spell cards or monsters, if you didn't summon before. The end phase is where you end your turn."

"Is that it?"

"No way! You start out with 4000 life points, and you try to decrease your opponent's life points to 0 before they reduce yours. The rest will come better if you just play."

"Okaaay." So Jaden told me to draw five cards. In my hand was Hyper Hammerhead, Riryoku, Black Tyranno, Hyrdrogeddon, and Radiant Jeral. Syrus went first so that I could see how it's done.

"I set two cards face down and summon Gyroid in attack mode! (1000/1000) I end my turn."

"Okay, my turn," I said. I drew a card. Ultimate Tyranno. Jaden pointed to Hyrdogeddon and told me to summon it. "I summon Hydrogeddon! (1600/1000)" A brown and white four-legged creature with glowing yellow eyes rose out of the ground. Then Jaden pointed to Riryoku and told me to activate it. "I play the spell card Riryoku." I read the card before announcing what it said. "Now I half the attack of your Gyroid (now 500) and add it to my Hydrogeddon.(now 2100) I attack your Gyroid." Hydrogeddon leaped toward Gyroid, but Syrus interrupted.

"I activate the trap Waboku! Now my monsters don't get destroyed by battle and I take no damage!" I ended my turn. "I switch Gyroid to defense mode and I summon Drillroid (1600/1600) in attack mode! I end my turn."

I drew a card. Zombie Tiger (_A/N I'm using my own deck right now. I find it easier, 's'all._) "I summon Hyper Hammerhead and attack your Gyroid." The strange looking dinosaur (1500/1200) attacked Gyroid, but Gyroid wasn't destroyed.

"When my Gyroid is attacked, once per turn it isn't destroyed!" Syrus explained. "Some monsters have special abilities," Syrus said kindly, when he saw my confused expression. So I attacked his Gyroid again with Hydrogeddon. I saw Gyroid blast into pixels.

"Hydrogeddon's effect kicks in," Jaden whispered to me. I looked at the card, and read the effect out loud.

"When this cad destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, you can special summon one Hydrogeddon from your deck." Jaden took my deck, searched through it, gave me a Hydrogeddon card, and told me to shuffle the deck again. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Syrus shouted. He drew a card and attacked my Hyper Hammerhead with his Drillroid. I watched my life points drop to 3900.

"At the end of the battle phase in which Hyper Hammerhead battled, the monster it battled is returned to the owner's hand," I said. Drillroid was sent back to Syrus's hand, and he summoned it again and ended his turn.

I drew another card. Mysterious Guard. Jaden told me to summon Ultimate Tyranno. I counted 8 stars on it, so I sent both Hydrogeddons to the graveyard and summoned it (3000/2200). "I attack with Ultimate Tyranno!" I shouted. I was getting into this. It is, after all, a card game. Syrus's life points dropped to 2600, but he activated Attack and Receive, a trap which gives me 500 points of direct damage when he receives damage. My life points fell to 3400. I ended my turn.

"I summon Submarineroid! (800/1800) It can attack you directly!" My life points are now 2600. "After I attack, Submarineroid can change to defence mode! I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw," I said. I drew Gilasaurus. It could be special summoned from my hand, and if I did that, my opponent could summon a monster from their graveyard. "I special summon Gilasaurus due to its special effect!" Syrus, in turn, summoned Gyroid in defence mode. "I summon Radiant Jeral (1000/2000) in defence mode, and attack all of your monsters with Ultimate Tyranno, which I can do thanks to its effect."

"I activate Negate Attack!" Syrus interrupted. My attack was stopped, and I could do no more, so I ended my turn. Syrus drew a card. "I use Polymerization to fuse together UFOroid and Amazoness Paladin to create… UFOroid Fighter (2900/1500). Next I play the spell card 7 Completed and use it to increase UFOroid Fighter's attack points by 700! (3600) I attack your Ultimate Tyranno with UFOroid Fighter and attack you directly with Submareineroid!" I life points dropped to 1200. "I end my turn."

"And I start mine," I replied. I drew Ultimate Offering. I placed that face down and set Mysterious Guard face down also, ending my turn. Syrus attacked me directly with Submarineroid and attacked Mysterious Guard with UFOroid Fighter. (LP: 600) I sent UFOroid Fighter back to the fusion deck with Mysterious Guard's special ability. I looked at my cards and formed a plan.

"I activate the trap, Ultimate Offering! Now I summon Zombie Tiger! I use Ultimate Offering to sacrifice Zombie Tiger and Radiant Jeral (LP: 100) to summon… Black Tyranno (2600/1800)! Since all of your monster cards right now are defence position, I can attack you directly!" Syrus's life points dropped to 0. I had won my first duel ever!

"Congrats, Jake!" Jaden said happily, slapping me playfully on the back. My PDA beeped, and I opened it to find that I now had 138 DPoints, which were kind of like the currency on this island so that you could buy cards. I owed Syrus 1300 DPoints, 1000 for the deck and 300 for two of the packs I bought (all the students start with 300).

"You really had a knack for it," Hasselberry commented. I grinned at him. These guys weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Alexis told me about the rules of the game (see above if you can't remember them). We were sitting in the gymnasium of DA, along with Jasmine, Mindy, Edward, and Emmett.

"It's easier to understand if you play, but I'm kind of assuming you don't have any cards." I shook my head. Edward stole a pleading glance at me. Yeah, he still hasn't escaped from the clutches of Jasmine. He couldn't unless he wanted to hurt her. Which he didn't.

"I don't suppose you have extras?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I do, but it's not enough to make a successful deck. We might be able to get packs from Ms. Dorothy, but I'm a bit low on DPoints from buying cards yesterday," Alexis replied. "I didn't think you wouldn't have cards."

"It's to be expected, seeing on how it's a _duelling_ school," I said. I felt her feelings lift slightly. Mindy and Jasmine glanced at each other.

"What if we pool all our cards together?" Mindy suggested.

"And then combine our DPoints to buy them some more cards?" Jasmine added. Alexis shrugged.

"It's an idea. But even then, it would only be enough for one deck," Alexis said. The girls fell silent for a while. Alexis turn to Emmett, Edward, and me. "If only one of you were to duel, who would it be?"

"Jasper," Emmett immediately said.

"Jasper," Edward also said.

"Edw- aw, come on, guys!" They were gaining up on me!

"Well, I think you understand the game more than any of us," Edward explained. Great, he read my thoughts as she was explaining the rules. Grr…

"It's settled then," Alexis interrupted my thoughts. "Jasper, tomorrow, you'll meet Jasmine, Mindy, and me after class, and we'll all head over to Ms. Dorothy. After that, you'll duel Mindy for practice."

"Okay," I agreed. "See you then."

Chazz's POV

I was highly on edge nowadays, ever since Takayuki invaded my mind. No one else saw me as any different, and the new people thought I was always like this. Except for Edward, who gave me these strange looks every time I see him.

_I wouldn't worry about it_, Takayuki said. _The problem right now is getting Bella away from them._

'Why, though? It seems like every time the teacher turns his back, they kiss,' I answered.

_They are dangerous._

'Are they the bad people you told me about?'

_Yes, and we __**must**__ get Bella away from them. Before she turns bad herself._

'I still don't know how.'

_Every time someone writes, a doorway is opened._ And Takayuki left me with that. I hate it when he leaves me with cryptic clues. Why can't he just say what he means? God…

All there is left to do now is go to class, I guess…

* * *

Bella sat four rows behind me. That Jacob kid I'm rooming with sits next to me. I would've tried to kick him out, but it was the only available seat in the Slifer Red section.

"Ms. Swan!" Dr. Crowler called suddenly, scaring Bella out of her seat. "Tell me all of the attributes of monsters!"

"I-I, um…" Bella stammered. How pitiful. She came to Duel Academy, and do NOT tell me she doesn't know how to duel! I heard the faint scratch of a pen. "Dark, Light, Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire," she suddenly said confidently.

"C-correct," Crowler confirmed. He acted surprised. The bell rang, and, being the tradition in Japan, Crowler left the room instead of us students.

"That stupid Dr. Crowler!" Bella pouted. "I hate him!" All at once, I remembered Takayuki's words. 'Every time someone writes, a new doorway is opened.'

"Why don't you write about it?" I suggested. "I'm sure you're good at poems." That earned me a few stares. I can't be nice?

"You know what, that's a good idea!" Bella agreed. Edward, sitting next to her, hesitantly gave her a fresh sheet of paper. He glanced at me, his face impassive and stoic. I glared at him, but my face softened when Bella looked at me. "Thanks, Chazz!"

"No problem."

I could hear her pencil move across her loose leaf sheet all through the next period. And the next. She kept writing until the bell rang for lunch. She threw down her pencil with a triumphant connotation.

"Yeah, that's totally it, don't you agree, Edward?" I looked back, and saw Edward nod.

"Can I read it, Bella?" I asked. She grinned at me, and gave the poem to me. I skimmed it. It was pretty good, seeing how the subject sucked. Bella could have been a major in English, or something.

I felt my body jerk suddenly, then stiffen. My eyes closed automatically, and I saw pictures and clips. They were memories, but not my own. There was a plane… cold hands… black eyes, red eyes, blood… a lot of blood. Then, liquid fire… the smell of gasoline… morphine and blood being drained… I opened my eyes, my breathing slightly harsher than usual. I handed it back to Bella calmly.

"It's really good," I commented. Bella grinned at me again. It's so nice when she smiles. Oh… oh god, I can't be falling for her! No, I can't. I just need to get her on my side. Edward was still staring at me strangely. So was Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. I would expect Emmett to be staring at me also, but he was talking animatedly to the poor guy sitting next to him. Jacob had only glanced at me, but I knew what he saw. I knew what they all saw. If only Takayuki had told me what would happen when I touched that freakin' paper…

I knew what they saw… They saw my body jerk and stiffen, and they saw my reaction to touching the paper. Edward was giving me a hard stare, but I could feel Takayuki's presence in my head again.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Edward called for a meeting. Jacob and Bella and the rest of us met up with him in a clearing near the lake on the island.

"What is all this about?" Jacob grunted.

"What _is_ this about, Edward? My new friend has agreed to buy me some cards," I added.

"It's about Chazz," Edward said promptly.

"Oh, him? He's nice…" Bella said.

"Not according to the other students," Jacob and Edward said at the same time. They glared at each other before Edward continued. "There's something not right about him. The other students' thoughts that concern him are usually hate-filled. Also, at times, I can hear his thoughts, but then at other times, I can't."

"That _is_ not right…" Bella said slowly. Anyone could tell her mind was whirling, trying to figure this out. I'm sure my face looked similar to hers. I saw how he reacted after touching Bella's paper, the poem where she poured her hate into… hmm…

"Alice, can you see anything about him?" Jasper suggested.

"No," she replied. "It's like Jacob. I can't see him. Well… if I concentrate really, _really_ hard, I suppose I could…"

"So he has immunity to your powers?" Bella concluded for us.

"That's what I'm guessing, for all of us," Edward said.

"Did anyone else notice…" I started, but stopped when I looked at Bella. I stole a glance at Edward, and continued. "Did anyone else notice how he reacted to the paper?"

"Yeah," Jasper agreed. "It was like it gave him an electrical shock. It was actually a shock to _me_. I've never seen anyone's emotions change so strangely. It went from sort of friendly, to nothing, to surprised, to trying to cover up something."

"Something else has to be going on here," Emmett put in. "He's not a monk."

"Yeah. According to some other people's thoughts, he has a bit of a temper," Edward said.

"Something has to be done," I argued. "If this is harmful, we have to stop it."

"But how do we stop something we can't see, hear, or feel?" Edward countered. He was about to say something when Jacob interrupted him.

"Sh! I think someone's coming." We all fell dead silent. A breeze rustled the canopy, and a bird sang somewhere. A snake slithered among the leaves, sounding a bit like rattlesnake. A bush shifted, and a certain silver-haired boy tripped out of it.

He looked up. "Ah, Rosalie!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Something tripped me… am I interrupting something?"

"No, it's fine," Edward assured him. After shooting me a strange look, he said, "Meeting adjourned." Everyone of the group left except for me, Emmett, and Aster.

"Is this your new friend?" Emmett mused in my ear. I felt him grin. "What I pretty boy. I have some competition," he said jokingly. I flashed a smile at him and kissed him quickly.

"I have to go. Aster's going to buy me some cards." I grabbed onto Aster's arm and pulled him out of the clearing. I could feel his pulse speed up when I touched him. I heard Emmett leave out the other side of the clearing after a few seconds. If I _had_ a pulse, it would be rushing by now.

After we got out of the forest, Aster took the lead, and I followed him to Ms. Dorothy, the card shop person. There, Aster let me have any card pack I wanted. Isn't it obvious he's obsessed over me already? He's letting me use _his_ DPoints to buy _my_ cards! _And_ I don't have to pay him back! A blind man could see he was head over heels.

And I can't deny that I loved it. The attention he was giving me, it was more than any Emmett could do. When he asked if I wanted to duel him for practice, I batted my eyelashes at him and politely declined, saying that, "You are too good for me! I'd have to start lower." He adored it when I did that. Humans are so easy to… entrance.

Of course, there are always idiots who think they can get the better of me, like, say, Taiyou Torimaki. I have no idea why he's in Obelisk blue, the highest rank. He's completely fatuous. I bet he doesn't even know what fatuous means. Ah well… back to the point. Long story short, he tried to harass me, and I wanted to kick his butt. But… violence is never the best answer, so I did the next best thing. I challenged him to a duel.

You know what his reaction was? He laughed. Yeah, I know. Well, that got me riled up, Aster as well. He tried to step in, but I stopped him. How hard can a card game be? GIRL POWER.

So that's how I got here, the official duel field of DA, with Aster's duel disk on my arm (I left mine in my dorm room). Torimaki, who had rusty blue hair with a lock hanging into his face, small glasses, and an outrageous southern accent that didn't match him at all, was standing across from me.

We started with 8000 LP, his idea. I went first, and drew my cards. In my hand was Cost Down, Fairy Meteor Crush, Winged Kuriboh, Dark Magic Ritual, and Magician's Valkyria. I drew my sixth card (I was going first), and I drew Copycat.

"Okay, I summon Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) and equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush! I end my turn," I finished kind of lamely.

"Of course you have that card…" Torimaki commented sarcastically, drawing his card. "I activate Enchanted Fitting Room. By losing 800 LP (LP is 7200), I can flip the top four cards of my deck. If any of them are lower than 4 stars and a normal monster, I can special summon it." Torimaki special summoned Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in defence mode. Then, he used the spell card Heart of the Underdog, set one card face down, and ended his turn.

"My draw!" I shouted. I drew Vampire Lord. So I used the spell card Cost Down, discarded Copycat, and summoned Vampire Lord without a sacrifice. I couldn't do anything else, so I ended my turn.

Torimaki started his. He drew about five cards because of Heart of the Underdog. When he drew a normal monster, by showing it to me, he could draw again. The last card he showed to me was Judgeman.

"I sacrifice Giant Soldier of Stone in order to summon… Judgeman! (2200/unknown and too lazy to find out) I use him to attack your Vampire Lord!" I watched helpless as one of my fave monsters was destroyed, and my life points fell to 7800. Torimaki activated a spell card called Dust Barrier and another one called Two-Man Battle Cell, and ended his turn. During his end phase, he special summoned Beta Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in attack mode. I needed something _fast_!

I drew a card with my eyes closed. When I looked at it, I sighed sadly. It was Manju of Ten Thousand Hands (1400/1000). That wasn't enough… wait a minute. It has an effect. When it's summoned, I can get one ritual spell card or a ritual monster! I can totally dig that.

"I summon Manju of Ten Thousand Hands!" I announced.

"That won't do you any good, you know," Torimaki laughed.

"Idiot," I replied. "Manju has an effect. I can now get Dark Magician of Chaos!"

"What?" Torimaki shouted. "How can you have that card!?" I winked at Aster, sitting in the stands, and continued.

"Now I tribute Magician's Valkyria and Manju of Ten Thousand Hands to Ritual Summon Dark Magician of Chaos!" The dark blue garbed magician with wild hair and a funky hat rose majestically out of the ground (2800/2600). Dark power radiated from the hologram. I made him attack Judgeman, Torimaki's LP dropping to 6600. I pointed my index finger at him. "NEVER… underestimate _me_!" I screamed at him.

"M-my turn," he stammered. "I switch Beta the Magnet Warrior to defence, and summon Mammoth Graveyard (1200/800) in defence mode! I end my turn."

"You're just prolonging your defeat," I laughed. I drew a card. I was actually surprised at how easily this game came to me, like I was meant to do it! HA. I looked at my card. Different Dimension Capsule. I used it, and removed Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic. _(A/N If I can get the card in either real life, or in my video game, then anyone in this fanfic can get it. This includes… Well, let's not spoil it!)_ "I attack your Beta the Magnet Warrior with Dark Magician of Chaos! GO!"

With glee, I saw the pesky little monster be destroyed and shattered into millions of pixels by the wrath of my Dark Magician of Chaos. I ended my turn.

"I summon Axe Raider (1700/1150) in defence mode! I end my turn," Torimaki said. He summoned a Giant Flea (1500/1200) in defence mode due to Two-Man Battle Cell. Three monsters one his field. I'll pick 'em off, one by one!

I drew a card. One more turn, and I'll have my Dark Magician's tome of Black Magic. I summoned Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000), the card I just drew, and attacked Axe Raider with Neo and Giant Flea with Dark Magician of Chaos. I tapped my fingers impatiently as I waited for Torimaki to lose.

"I sacrifice Mammoth Graveyard in order to summon the Earl of Demise!" Torimaki shouted. (2000/don't care) I attack your Neo the Magic Swordsman!" My life points fell to 7500. What did it matter now? He ended his turn, and special summoned Red Archery Girl (1400/1500) in defence mode.

I drew Maiden of the Aqua (700/2000), like that would help me now. I set her face down anyway. This turn, I got my Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic back, but I couldn't equip it to anything. I destroyed his Earl of Demise (his life points dropped to 5800) and ended my turn.

Torimaki did nothing but draw a card. He couldn't summon any more monsters.

So I went again. I drew a card and… Oh my god, did I really draw that? I sacrificed Maiden of the Aqua in order to summon… wait for it… Dark Magician Girl! (2000/1700) I was pleased with the shocked look on the idiot's face. I equipped the tome spell card to her, raising her ATK points to 2700. I destroyed his Red Archery Girl with Dark Magician Girl and attacked him directly with Dark Magician of Chaos (LP is now 2800). I ended my turn.

It was like he was waiting to lose. He did nothing again. So I attacked him with Dark Magician of Chaos. What can I say? I won!

As Torimaki fell to his knees, Aster came running out of the stands. He seemed like he was about to throw his arms around me, but he stopped himself.

"Good job, Rosalie!" he complimented.

"Thank you, Aster," I said, faking a blush again. "I know you were supporting me the whole entire way!" He actually _did_ turn a little pink.

"I – um… Well…"

"Spit it out…"

"I have to say, you look kind of like Dark Magician Girl," he said, "minus the green eyes." Now I know from my few days here that the Dark Magician Girl is known as the hottest duel monster, so to be compared to her is one of the best compliments a guy whose world is centred on duelling can give.

"Oh thank you, Aster!" I cried, throwing my arms around my neck. I felt him stumble slightly in surprise, and his face grew warm. His heart beat faster and his breathing came a little quicker.

Suddenly, I felt the need to bite him… which is strange, because I and the rest of my "family" hunted just last night. Could this be what Edward meant by "blood-singer?" I pulled away from Aster.

"I should probably get going," I said hurriedly. "I… I have to check in with Alice and Bella. Girls need to stick together, you know." As soon as I saw Aster nod, I ran out of there as fast as I dared.

* * *

**O.O Wow, Rosalie's section was… long… Hope you enjoyed, nonetheless! BTW, I'm kind of doubting the pokemon segement, so I probably won't do it. Scratch that off of your expectancy list!**


	4. The Book of the Impending Doom

**I don't own GX or Twilight. If I did… wait, I'd probably still be here! . FYI, This Chapter contains the F-word, but I only use it once! And it will be the last time I ever use it! (at least, in this fic... mwahahahaha...)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I were in the Obelisk Library. We were just talking. I was still trying to figure her out.

"I think Rose needs to talk to me," I mused.

"Why do you think that?" Bella asked me.

"Well, for one, she's screaming 'Edward' in her mind, and she's also running here as fast as she dares in public."

"Oh." So we waited until Rosalie burst into through the fancy-schmancy double doors of the library and ran over to me.

"E-Edward, I need to talk to you… alone," Rosalie sputtered. I looked at Bella, who took a book and retreated to the "quiet room" of the library, where she wouldn't be disturbed. I lead Rose out to the garden in front.

"What is it?" I asked her. If I wanted to, I could probably probe her thoughts to find out what was up with her. But I figured it was best if she spit it out on her own. Rose sat down on a bench and pulled me down too.

"Edward…" Rosalie looked pleadingly at me. It pained me to see her so distressed. What could have her like this? I've never seen Rosalie anywhere _near_ this distraught. "Edward, I—I need… you're a-advice."

"For what?" Why couldn't she just tell me?

"I—um, well, you know that silver-haired boy that interrupted our meeting earlier?" I nodded. If she was going where I thought she was going with this… "His name's Aster, a—and… ithinkheismybloodsinger," Rose suddenly blurted, slurring her words together.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Rose, and repeat," I gently ordered her. She swallowed and looked down at her lap.

"I think Aster is my blood-singer…" She looked up again. "Edward, what do I do?"

"What happened to Emmett?"

"He… he doesn't know. Edward, I… I hate to say this, but I love that silver-haired boy." My eyes widened. I didn't even think it was possible for Rosalie to love anyone except Emmett. Those two were supposed to be… well, for lack of better words, soul mates. And now she's in love with another one? A _human_?

"Edward, I—I know this looks bad…" Rose mumbled.

"Bad? BAD? Of _course_ this is bad!" I forced myself to keep my voice low. "Not only is this bad, it's dangerous!" I saw her surprised expression. "Look, Rose, I know that I want to lecture you on staying true to your partner, but what I mean is… This is very bad and dangerous in many ways. In one way, if you're not careful, you'll expose our secret. In another way, you might hurt this boy you love, if not kill him. We might not be there to stop you before it's too late. How would he like you if he survived?"

"But—but what if it's like your relationship with Bella? What if he finds out on his own, then…"

"Then, Rose, we don't know what's he will do. He might not mind, like Bella, or he may freak out. We just can't tell yet." I hate to say that to her hurt face, but she has to know. "Tell me, how long can you resist him for?"

"I—I don't know, he… he smells so good!" Rosalie wailed. I cupped my hand to her mouth to silence her wail a bit. I didn't expect it, but she took my hand and put her forehead to it, her body shaking in tears that didn't exist. "Edward, I don't know what to _do_! Tell me what to do, give me an order!" So I told her the only thing I could think of.

"Avoid him."

* * *

**Chazz's POV**

I ran into Aster, metaphorically speaking. He seemed like he was a daze, and the blood hadn't left his face completely yet. He smelt sweet, overpoweringly sweet, but it wasn't what he normally smelled like. I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Where have _you_ been?" I asked him, if not rudely. He just looked up at me, with a bemused look in his eyes and silly half smile playing on his lips. I took his shoulders and shook him. Hard. "Where.Have.You.BEEN?" I asked him again.

"Rose…" he trailed giddily. So I did the only thing I could think of doing. Yeah, that's right, I backslapped him.

Aster stumbled a bit, and then glared at me. "What the hell was that for, Princeton?" I smirked.

"I just broke you out of your trance."

"What trance?" Aster demanded.

"Oh, just the one Rosalie put you in."

"What do you mean? She didn't put me into a tra—"

"Recall the past two minutes." Aster looked at me with hard eyes. He turned on his heel and strode away into the trees. I just laughed at his stubbornness, and returned to my dorm room.

_I can show you power._

'What the—'

_I can give you the power to defeat the bad people._

'How?'

_Close your eyes._ I did as Takayuki ordered. The images I saw when I touched Bella's paper flashed under my eyelids once more.

'What is this?' I asked.

_These bad people are vampires._ I almost shouted in surprise, but something stopped me. _We need to stop them before they hurt anyone. We need to get Bella away from them._

'What of Jacob?'

_He will be on our side. He hates them. He's a werewolf. Don't ask how I know, just…keep your eyes closed._ What else was I to do?

Suddenly, I could feel power start to flow through my veins. It was fast, and it felt good, like Adrenaline, or… some sort of drug. I heard something smash. I opened my eyes, and saw that a mug had completely shattered. My vision was pulsing gold. Instead of being freaked out, I liked it. Unless you have felt it, you have no idea how good power feels. The feeling that you can overcome anything.

I made the wind blow, whipping the trees and making them groan. I made the clouds gather, dark and purple. But as soon as it had come, it left. Takayuki took it away. I felt weak again, and helpless. Of all the books I have read, the people always get corrupted by power. I never understood that, but now I know. After you have felt it once, you need to feel it again.

_I need to store power Chazz. So I can finally destroy the vampires._ I felt Takayuki recede again, but I know he doesn't ever leave my mind, he just lets me have it to myself.

Just then, Jacob crashed the door open and pushed me against the wall with his hand at my throat.

"What the hell did you do!?" he demanded, snarling. I couldn't answer. I couldn't breathe. I was losing air. I struggled against his grasp, but it was too strong.

"S-s-s-st…" I couldn't speak. But Jacob caught what I was after, and let go of my throat. Instead, he grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the wall again. I felt my feet leave the ground.

"What.The.FUCK.Did.You.DO?!"

"What do you mean?" I spat at him.

"I mean the clouds, the wind, the CRASH!" Jacob shouted in my face.

"Oh? I didn't notice anything," I said, my voice suddenly turning cool. Jacob forced my body against the wall, and I winced in pain. "Is that any way to treat your ally?"

"My _ally_?" Jacob hissed.

"You hate the vampires, don't you?" Jacob snarled at the word "vampires."

"How do you know about them?" he inquired harshly.

"I have my sources," I shrugged. "But together, we can defeat them, and get Bella to safety." Jacob flinched when I mentioned her name.

"I've been trying to get Bella to safety for the longest time," Jacob said sadly. He let go of me, and I staggered to the ground. "How do you plan to do it?"

"I'm not sure yet," I replied, rubbing a bruise. "Our first priority is getting Bella on our side, however. The plan will come to us." Jacob looked like he wanted to talk about this more, but he said nothing.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Yeah, Alexis and her friends bought me cards, and yeah, I made a pretty good deck. No, I haven't duelled yet. Alexis was set on taking me to the library before I duel. So that's why I'm here among dusty, old books in probably the darkest section.

And then I came across the book called Book of the Impending Doom. It was black, and rather thick, with fancy gold lettering. Wondering what that was doing there, I pulled it out. Flipping through the pages, I glimpsed at pictures of some of the most gruesome monsters. And then I stopped at an illustration of basically a shadow. The mouth outlined the teeth, showing nothing but a jagged line. The eyes were large, and shaped like a narrow football. The pupils were huge and black, with a ring of black surrounding it, but not touching it. The name at the top was about 13 symbols I have never seen. I read a bit of the written part.

_This is a picture of in his spirit form. He's in this form because he does not have enough power to hold a physical form. No one has seen his physical form and lived. Usually, gets his power from killing humans and sometimes mystical creatures. He kills by getting inside the mind, and then taking the person's soul power that's stored in the heart. Sometimes, for fun, he drives the victim insane before murdering him/her. When he has an enemy he knows about, he "makes friends" with one of his victims, making the victim his "host." He stays in his host's mind, making "suggestions" that the host naturally follows. He gets power from outside sources, little by little, when his host interacts with people… anything with a mind. When gets enough power, he takes over his host's mind, controlling his/her body. He can channel his power through the body, and usually uses his host to defeat his enemy. is truly evil, and almost never leaves his victims alive._

I stopped reading when I dropped the book. It clattered to the floor and closed. I wouldn't doubt that this… monster existed. _We_ exist, and most people don't think that. I picked up the book and started to walk away to try and find Edward. However, I nearly walked into Bella.

"Bella, do you know where Edward is?" I asked her.

"He's with Rosalie, and I think they're in the garden," she replied. I thanked her, and walked towards the garden. I heard her follow me.

When I got to the garden, I didn't have to look far. I heard Rosalie crying… or, at least, as close to crying as a dead person can get. I followed the sound, and found Edward cradling her head like she was his sister.

"Wow, I'd hate to interrupt this scene," I started, "but I have something important to say." Edward looked up at me and Rosalie struggled to pull herself together.

"Show me the book." God, I hate it when he does that. I opened the book to where I found the monster I was looking at and gave it to him. His eyes skimmed the page. "What does this have to do with anything?" He asked me.

"Well…" I stated. "For one, it might help with our Chazz problem." Edward just laughed.

"Jasper, this kind of thing can't exist. It's against the laws of physics! A shadow can't exist without something there to cast it!"

"But…"

"Jasper…" Edward said warningly. I sighed, took the book, and left.

I didn't put the book back. I knew that the monster in there related to something! I had to have picked it up for a reason! I tucked it under my arm and took it back to my room.

* * *

I flipped through the pages, one by one, going well into the night. If that monster was going to threaten us, there had to be something to stop it! My fingers began fumbling with the pages, some of them turning in clumps and others refusing to turn at all. I suppose that, in human words, I was getting tired. With a roar, I threw the book against the floor.

It was then I noticed a faded bookmark sticking out of the corner of the book. I picked up the volume again, careful not to let the bookmark fall out and opened to the page it was stuck in. First, though, I looked at the bookmark, which was just a slip of paper someone wrote on. The person had drawn a symbol. It was a crescent moon opening upwards with a triangle sticking through the centre of it, acting like a base. Near the opening of the moon, a dot was cradled. Above it, the person wrote "Mark of the Deity." It read as follows:

_This symbol marks a person or creature with immense, inhuman power. If upright, like shown above, it depicts a good soul. If upside-down, it depicts a great evil which can only be countered by someone or something with this mark. It usually appears on the forehead, but may also be on the neck or on the back._

Only then did I actually look at the page. On it was a picture of a pure white katana, with a four-pointed star-shaped guard that was gold. Its handle was royal red, and had gold bindings wrapping around it. Also on the page was a grouping of crystals. It was one large, thick, probably pricey crystal stretching up to the sky, with other, smaller crystals sprouting around it. The last thing on the page was a girl.

Her body was thin, and, I dare say it, she was rather flat-chested. However, she had thick, really long hair that grew well past her waist. She was wearing a dress that folded like an academy (not Duel Academy, a private one) skirt. It was white, with gold borders, and only had one, thick strap on her left shoulder. Her skin was a light bronze, and I guessed she was Egyptian. Her eyes were pure, bright blue, like the sky at noon, and her eyelashes pulled away from her eyes Cleopatra-style. Her eyebrows were thin, and she had two clumps of hair that hung down in her face. On her forehead, I could see, if I looked carefully, I could see the upright Mark of the Deity.

I rubbed my eyes and looked again. No, I was right. She had four fingers and toes on each hand and foot. I skimmed the summary. Apparently, she was created by the Egyptians to protect them against the animals they dare not hurt. However, she seemed frail, and couldn't do much. They soon found out she could shape-shift into anything that had a mind. She battle the spirit I read about before, and he trapped her into a crystal while she was transforming, so she was just a ball of energy. The other crystals soon sprouted. The spirit used so much power that he basically disappeared for a while. The sword was made in honor of her, mixing a crystal that had sprouted with steel, they created a powerful sword. However, no one could touch it, so it waits for its true owner in a cave where she is trapped.

I would tell all this to Edward, but he wouldn't believe me. Instead, I was surprised by Alice at my balcony. Emmett had gone to visit Rose, I suspected, since he wasn't in the room with me.

"Alice, don't startle me like that!" I scolded her. She giggled.

"Jasper, it's so unlike you to read a textbook!" she laughed. I growled.

"It's not a textbook." I wondered if I should tell her about what I had learned, but odds were, she wouldn't believe me any more than Edward. I decided not to tell her. "You know you're not allowed in the boys' dorm."

"I know, but Emmett is with Rosalie, and I got lonely, 'cause they took my room."

"Where's Bella, then?"

"The library, I think. She probably fell asleep." I laughed. All of a sudden, I felt claustrophobic.

"Let's get out of this room," I told her. "I think the lake should be pretty at this time of night," I said, looking out at the gibbous moon. Alice agreed, and we left.

* * *

**Oooh… O.O I typed a lot! Well, now you know more about… I'm actually not going to tell you. You're going to have to figure this out yourself. Oh, and, if you have any friends lookin' for a good story, don't hesitate to send them to this one! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note I'M GONNA REWRITE

**Hey guys. This is an Author's Note. DERRRR!!!!**

**Okay, as much as I love this story, I'm gonna take it off and rewrite it. It's gonna be much better, and Takayuki's probably not gonna be in it, as much as I love 'im. **

**So... See ya next time around.  
**


End file.
